el día de juvia
by himawari waifu
Summary: juvia solo quiere saber de una vez por todas la respuesta de su gray-sama pero...saldrá todo bien?


En fairy tail el gremio mas poderoso solo había diversión y paz..como no si ya habían redotado a todo ser maligno era la época de paz mas maravillosa..pero había cosas que aun no quedaban inconclusas..pues les contare que cierto días una maga de agua caminaba con todo el estusiasmo al fairy tail en sus mano traía un pastel de chocolate con toques de crema y escrito en medio "para ti" pues nuestra queridísima maga de agua juvia tenia el presentimiento de que hoy si lograría el amor definitivo de su mago de hielo ya que aun no le daba su respuesta y se veía que eso hiba para rato,sin embargo Juvia ideo un plan..fue a una tienda de pociones (juvia y sus posionesXD) y compro la pócima mas efectiva de amor costo mucho dinero si pero eso no importaba con tal de el amor de su mago de hielo y para no levantar sospechas le vertió en un pastel de chocolate que pudo preparar…

juvia:…juvia hoy tendrá el amor de gray-sama!...-grito con estusiamos-…..juvia no se dará por vencida…-ahora hablando tranquilamente entrando al gremio y lo primero que ve es una silla volando a su dirección por suerte la esquivo sin problemas-….he!?...

levy:…juvia-san estas bien?...-minando donde ella-….

juvia:…juvia esta bien levy-chan gracias…-sonriéndole a la maga de las escritura fijando su mirada en la pelea y como siempre los protagonistas de la pelea no era mas ni menos que natsu y su gray-sama-…..levy-chan hace cuanto pelean?...

levy:..pues hace como 1 hora pero no te preocupes…-aputandole a erza que se acercaba a separar de un grito a los magos-…

juvia:..erza-san sabe como detener a natsu-san y a gray-sama…-sonriendo-…

levy:…-mirando el paquete que tenia juvia en sus manos-….es para gray?...

juvia:…he?...-mirándola y luego mirando el pastel que estaba en una cajita decorada sutilmente-…pues si!...-con corazones en los ojos-….gray-sama hoy le dira lo que siente a juvia y todo sera amor y tendremos 30 hijos!...

levy:…juvia-san,primero deberías entregarle el pastel…-sonriendo nerviosa-….

juvia:..si!...-caminando a donde estaba en mago de hielo que por cierto estaba poniéndose de nuevo la ropa-…gra-¡!...-no terminando la frace ya que esquiva otra silla voladora dejando el pastel en la mesa rápidamente y luego levantándose-…..juvias se pego en las rodillas de juvia! TT-TT…-mirandose las rodillas algo raspadas y el vestido un poco sucio-….

mirajane:….juvia,ven yo te limpio el vestido!...-acercandose a ella y llevándosela al mostrador-..wendy podrias ayudarme?...

Wendy:..si!...-hiendo con ellas-…

mala idea dejar un pastel solo juvia…..

natsu:…tengo mucha hambre!...-pasando por hay después de a ver peliado con gray y otros compañero del hay-…..mejor hire a comer en casa de lucy…-llegandole un olor dulce a su nariz mirando a una mesa cerca de el y acercándose tomando la caja mirándolo y luego habriendolo sin importarle quien lo dejo hay-….es pastel de chocolate!...-sonrriendo como niño pequeño sentándose en la mesa empezando a comer-…que rico!...

juvia:…gracias mira-san Wendy-san!...-sonriendo mas tranquila-…

mirajane/Wendy:..de nada!..-sonriendole-…

juvia:….bien es hora de darle el pas…-paranda secamente hasta donde estaba el pastel y quedándose helada-….na-natsu-san….-mirando fijamente al mago de fuego que comia ya casi la ultima rebanada de pastel-…

natsu:…-terminando de comerce el pastel y mirando a juvia-….era tu pastel juvia?...-mirandolo confundido pero de rrepente sintiendo que su corazón latia acelerado y luego normal colocándoseles las mejillas roja y dejando la caja a un lado ahora acercándosele a juvia mirandola fijamente-…

juvia:…natsu-san!?...-confundidas y con miedo mirando a natsu como se le acercaba-..es-esta bien natsu-san!?...

natsu:..-acercandose lo suficiente a ella tomándole repentinamente un mano y agachándose enfrente de ella gritanto-…JUVIA TE AMO CASEMONOS!...

…y de rrepente todo el gremio se quedo en un silencio y uno que otro vaso caia al piso de la impresión de los que bebían en ello y hasta cana no pudo evitar soltar su barril de cervezaXD…

juvia:…nani!?...-asustada y sonrojada-…

gray:..-habia escuchado perfectamente todo lo que dijo natsu y hasta la sonrisa que tenia anteriormente se le esfumo cambiándola por una de impresión y hasta podía jurar que algo dentro de el se había roto pero otra parte ahora le decía "mata al flama"-..

lucy:…-que también quedo helada se levanto y miro a natsu-..natsu..q-que estas diciéndole a juvia!...-molesta y celosa-…

natsu:…lo que oyeron yo te amo juvia y quiero casarme contigo!...-mirando fijamente-….se la madre de mi dragones y de happy!..

happy:..ayeee!...-el gato volaba por hay también sin entender las cosas-….

juvia:…NATSU-SAN JUVIA NO PUEDE!...-espantada-….JUVIA AMA A GRAY-SAMA..-roja-…

gray:…-sonrojandose por lo que ahora grito juvia aunque internamente estaba feliz-…

natsu:…pero ese cabeza de hielo ni atención te presta!...-molesto-…

gremio:…huuuuuuu!...-mirando ahora todos a juvia y de repente empezando a sonar la canción de turn down for wathXD-..

juvia:…pero natsu-san tampoco le presta mucha atención a los sentimientos de lucy!...-molesta por decirle cabeza de hielo a su gray-sama-…

gremio:..hooo!...-ahora mirando a natsu aun con la canción de fondo-..

natsu:..pero al menos yo si sabia de sus sentimientos y no la evitaba a tal punto de dejarla sola por 6 meses!...-sonriéndole-…

gremio:..TURN DOWN FOR WATH!...-gritando ahora todos ahora mirando a gray-…

gray:….-a punto de tirársele encima a natsu por decir eso-…maldito flama parlante!...

natsu:…pero juvia mi hermosa juvia solo di una respuesta te amo y seria capaz de hacer todo por ti hasta subirme a un tren..-pensandolo un momento-…si un tren!

lucy:…jamas me dijo eso a mi…-triste-…..

juvia:…natsu-san esto no debería a ver pasado se supone que gray-sama me diría un respuesta definitiva hoy!...yo no te amo a ti..lucy si!...

lucy:…no es cierto!...-gritando roja y molesta-..

juvia:…-mirandola con un aura morada y diciéndole casi en susurro-….rival de amores acaso quieres que natsu-san este con juvia y tu quedarte con gray-sama!...

lucy:…no es verdad yo amo a natsu y jamas lo dejaría con otra chica!...-gritandole y de repene tapándose la boca-…

natsu:..-mira lucy y quedándose pasmado-….

juvia:….-mira a gray de repente y se suelta de natsu-….gray-sama…escuheme..

gray:…-mirando a juvia fijamente-….

juvia:…se que al principio todo fue muy loco para usted…no dejaba de hostigarlo y se que siempre deseaba que yo me alejara de usted….la verdad no se que era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba para que usted se fijara en mi…y hasta ahora no lose…-con los ojos cristalinos y sonriendole-..pero si para verlo feliz tengo que dejarlo en paz pues lo hare!..-haciendo una reverencia-…discúlpeme todo los problemas que le cause..-levntandose y mirando a natsu-…natsu-san usted no me ama esto es una equivocación por mi culpa..usted ama a lucy y lucy a usted!...permiso!..-caminando a la salida del gremio-..

gray:…juvia!...-hacercandose a ella-…espera…aun no has escuchado mi respuesta….

juvia:…-mirando fijamente a gray ahora y poniéndose nerviosa-…que..que es lo que quiere decir….?...

gray:…juvia..yo solo quiero decirte que…

fuera del gremio….

gremio:….heeeeeeee!?...

hay termina la historia yo se que se quedaron con gusto malo pero la respuesta de gray solo se sabra cuando el lo quiera y si quieren escucharla pues lean el manga y esperen o vean el anime! XD…los quiero a todos! Nos vemos! 


End file.
